Vampyr
When a supposed member of ULFA claims responsibility for the killings of three foreign ornithologists, an X-Factor team is sent to investigate and neutralize the threat. Although secessionist tensions are high in Assam, the strange state of the corpses (drained of blood) suggests something stranger may be afoot. The murderer was one Fakaruddin, who had been using ULFA as a cover while attempting to feed his son, who could only metabolize blood. Both were fairly powerful empaths and sent to Xavier's Institute to try to learn control in lieu of killing everyone. Events *'Saturday, August 14th' - Three ornithologists, two American men, one British women, disappear after observing the Jatinga bird mystery. *'Tuesday, August 17th' - Ornithologists found dead in underbrush three miles from Jatinga. Their bodies are largely drained of blood. :Evening - An anonymous call is sent to the Haflong authorities. The caller claimed responsibility for the killings and warned it was a preliminary strike backed by ULFA. Since putting pressure on the Indian people had been ineffective, foreigners would be systematically killed until either the government agreed to release Assam from India, or until there was a serious international incident. Local authorities were unable to trace the call. *'Wednesday, August 18th' - Since Indian government cannot easily involve itself (or publicize the threat) without escalating tensions and local authorities are strained, American authorities, namely X-Factor, are dispatched. *'Thursday, August 19th' - X-Factor team investigates the Haflong area and speaks to the locals; the forensics team examines the corpses of the deceased ornithologists. *'Friday, August 20th' - The team meets with Sagar Chandran of the local authorities to consult. While they are in conference, the news breaks that Henry Wilkinson has been abducted. Exchange of gunfire results in injury to Ilad, but the gunman is taken into custody, and Dr. Keane successfully keeps everyone from dying. *'Saturday, August 21st' - :Ilad and Alessia conduct questioning of the gunman once he is wakened post-surgery and exchange the promise of witness protection for information. :Ritter makes contact with Amrit and obtain his cooperation in the search for Fakaruddin. :Gabriel meets with the coroner's previous assistant and gathers intelligence on the Borboras and Amrit. *'Sunday, August 22nd' - Fakaruddin and his son are extracted from the compound. Both are strong empaths, and affect the team's performances to some degree. Fakaruddin's son additionally can only metabolize blood; the murders occurred to keep him fed. The ornithologist is found alive and rescued. Important Evidence Illyana talked to some locals at lunch. *All of them thought it was strange or outright impossible that ULFA was involved in the ornithologist killings *The locals are worried about ordinary violence. A young man was fatally shot on Thursday. He was keeping the peace in villages in the mountains which are "unhappy". *The ULFA were not thought to be involved in that shooting either *The locals know about the slaughtered cows. Being Indian among Assamese, some might have resented him, but he had no more enemies than other Indians in the same situation. People Major :Biren Boroba -- Missing coroner. Surrendered ULFA as of 1992. Not married, no kids, nobody knows where he is. Had been feeding Fakaruddin's boy by draining corpses at the morgue, until Fakaruddin killed him in a fit of rage. Probably also an empath; the boy's real father. :Amrit Barua - Town drunk. Known to be an old comrade of Fakaruddin's and fingered as a possible guide to the compound. :Fakaruddin Boroba -- Missing coroner's brother; surrendered ULFA from the military arm as of 1998. Criminal record, apparently kind of a punk. Later intelligence reveals that he could be completely insane and might be feeding ornithologists to a monster. Fakaruddin turned out to be an empath, and the monster turned out to be his son, who can only metabolize blood. Both were sent to Xavier's Institute. Minor :Emily Wilkinson -- Original victim; age 45, part of the British Trust for Ornithology and a lecturer at Oxford. She is married to one of the surviving-and-here ornithologists, Henry Wilkinson, and has a daughter back at home. They were both at Jatinga to work on Bird Atlas 2007-2011. :Henry Wilkinson -- Married to one of the victims; abducted from the train station after the agents arrived in Haflong. Rescued. :Eric and Joseph Winters -- Original victims; twins age 30. They are both unmarried. They are both part of the Cornell Lab of Ornithology and Eric Winters is also an associate professor at Cornell University. Joseph works at Ithaca College. Locations *Haflong: The tiny village of Jatinga is a handful of miles away. Links *Initial Newswire *Mission Assignment Email Category:2010 Missions